These Eyes Can See Only You
by T.Batt
Summary: My version of what happened to Alice after she woke up. Please read! Leave reviews! I love reading them! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**_Note: All characters and such belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is my version of what happened to Alice after she woke up._**

**Chapter 1: Awake**

I took in a sharp intake of air. My eyes snapped open. All I saw around me was gray and green.

Though, as disoriented as I was, I saw everything with perfect clarity. The gray was the sky. I saw

every outline of every wispy cloud. The green was trees. Every vein and every discoloration, every

tiny insect, I saw perfectly as if it was two inches from my face. I was sure I could see them better

than that. Everything was _beautiful._ I was disoriented from all the beauty.

I felt a strange sense of relief, as if I'd been through something horrible and it was finally over. It

was a strange feeling. As if a great weight had been lifted from my body...

_My body_.

I was laying on the ground in a little clearing in a forest. I realized I had every muscle in my body

tensed up, and I loosened them. I sat up. As soon as I thought about sitting up, I was already up. I

had a feeling that that was strange, abnormal. The motion was so fluid, so graceful. I looked down

at myself. The first thing I noticed was what I was wearing. A sack of a dress made of rough cloth,

wrinkled and stained. At the same time I noticed my smooth, pale skin. I felt it, feeling my skin just

as I began to think about doing it. My skin was _**hard.**_ Extremely smooth. I knew this was also

strange, though I didn't know why. I felt over my entire body. I noticed how small I was. When I got

to my face, I noticed my hair was very short, unruly, though I couldn't see what color it was

because it was so short. I was so _pale._ I knew that was strange, too.

Where was I? Who was I was a more important question. _**What**_ was was even more important. I

don't remember anything before I opened my eyes. As if I didn't exist till then. Did I exist till this

moment? I didn't know the answer. If I did exist before now, how did I get here, and what happened

to me? _**Why **_can't I remember anything? I didn't know the answer for anything.

I stood up, again with the strange reflexes. It had been exactly two seconds since I'd opened my

eyes. Only then did I notice the intense, dry burn in my throat. I grabbed my throat. Reflexes took

over then. I sniffed the air. A scent that made my mouth water caught my attention. I ran towards it.

In the very back of my mind I realized I didn't just _run_, I practicaly _flew._ Oh, sure, my feet still

touched the ground(which felt extremely soft against my hard feet, by the way), but I was going at

such a speed that things should've been a complete blur(how I knew this, I don't know). I saw

everything with that same strange, perfect clarity. Every tiny plant, insect. Every grain in every trunk

of every tree I past. I knew I was in no danger of running into anything. I went fifty miles(_How did I _

_know measurements?)_ in half a second. My breathing never changed, though I knew it should have

for some reason. It was completely even. I didn't feel the least bit tired, either, though I knew I

should've.

But all those thoughts were very hazy the the very back of my mind. I thought about nothing but

what I was traveling towards, and that horrible burn in my throat. I had no idea what it was, all I

knew was the I _**wanted**_ it very badly. A strange fluid filled my mouth, and I swallowed it down. It

was very sweet. I throat burned intensely. I knew that whatever I was after would get rid of it. I ran

faster.

I was headed northeast. How I knew that, didn't know, it meant very little to me. All of a sudden, I

burst out of the trees. I saw what I was after.

It was a strange being. It looked almost exactly like me. But it wasn't extremely pale, hard, and

smooth. It was _**soft.**_It was also taller. Two feet, three inches, to be exact. It definetly had different

features. It's eyes were blue. It had brown hair. It was muscular, though still very soft compared to

me. It was masculine. It wore a white button down shirt, navy pants, a brown jacket, and a navy hat.

I saw veins under the thin membrane of this things skin, pumping what I wanted. That was what I

was after.

I went into a hunting crouch, about to spring...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

What happened to me next startled me.

Just as I was about to pounce, pictures interrupted my vision. Oh, I could see throught them, like

they were transparent, but I paid no heed to that. My full attention was on the pictures. I froze. Not

just normal standing still, it was literally like I was frozen. There wasn't an ounce of movement in my

body. I felt my eyes bulging, not blinking(though they didn't before), staring straight ahead. It was

like I was in a trance. A strange noice came out of my mouth through my clenched teeth. _Did I just _

_hiss?_ But all of this was just a very tiny part in the very back of my roomy mind. What was in the

very front of my mind was the pictures.

The pictures were crystal clear. I was standing in a tiny, half-empty diner. The walls were paneled

in dark wood. There were boothes lining the walls and in the center of the room were tables and

chairs. I was sitting on a bar stool at the counter on the south wall of the room. I had the feeling that

I was waiting for something. An untouched cup of coffee sat in front of me. I got a brief, blank look

on my face a millisecond before the bell on the door on the north wall of the room rang, the door

opening. I turned around. This was what I was waiting for. A man walked through the door. Not just

any man. The most gorgeous man I'd ever seen.

He was just like me, whatever I was. He was very tall. 6'3", to be exact. His shoulders were hunched, his head down. He had golden, slightly brown

hair, unruly under the hat he wore. He was very wet from the rain outside. The most startling, yet

still beautiful, thing about him was his skin. It was still hard, cold, pale, but what covered his skin

was abnormal. Cresent shaped bite marks criss-crossed all over his skin, well the skin that was

visible to me, atleast. They were even whiter than than his skin, if that was possible. The marks

were slightly raised. He looked up, more marks covered his face, though not as many. The marks

screamed dangerous, but strangely the marks didn't take away from his breath-taking beauty, they

made him even more beautiful.

Once I took my eyes off his marks, I noticed his eyes. Black. With crimson surrounding his pupil.

He had dark circles under his eyes. I knew he was very thristy. He hadn't hunted in weeks.

He looked very sad, depressed. I knew why for some reason. His eyes scanned the room. He

was about to look back down before his eyes landed on me.

I leaped off the stool and walked over to him, smiling. I was so graceful it looked as if I was

dancing. I noticed that my hair was pitch black and spikey. The spikes going in every direction. I

was tiny, 4'6". I looked like a pixey. My eyes were gold.

The man tensed, startled, but quickly relaxed.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I said in a high soprano voice. My voice sounded like bells,

like singing.

The man ducked his head and said, "I'm sorry, ma'am." His voice was a deep bass. He had a

Southern drawl. Beatiful.

I held out my hand, and he automatically took it. He looked startled by his reaction for the briefest

fraction of a second. I led him to a booth the farthest away from anyone. We sat across from each

other.

"I'm Alice," I said in my bell voice.

"I'm Jasper," he said in his bass voice.

"I know," I said. Jasper looked shocked, his eyes widening. Quickly I explained myself in a low

voice so no one heard me but him.

"I have a gift. I can see the future, though it's subjective. People change their minds. Take a step

to the left instead of the right. There are a million things that can change my visions, but this vision

was etched in stone. This one wasn't changing. I came to meet you, to help you. To change our

lives."

His startled face was all I saw before my pictures, visions, changed.

I saw a family. All like me and the beautiful Jasper. The same pale, hard, cold, skin. Graceful,

fluid, fast movements. They were all beautiful. There were five of them. Three men, two women.

The first man was the leader of the family. He had golden hair. He was very young. I got the

impression that he was very caring, very kind. Carlilse. That was his name.

The first women was very small, though no where near as small as me. She had long, wavy,

carmel colored hair. She had a heart-shaped face, and kind, loving eyes. She was Carlisle's mate.

Esme was her name.

The next two, a boy and a girl, were also boy(well man, actually) was huge. Almost

seven feet tall. He had huge muscles that rippled throughout his body. He was extremely strong,

obviously. His face didn't match his terrifying body. He had curly, brown hair. There was humor in

his eyes. It was like he didn't have a care in the world. He was a very happy person, he excepted

who he was. His name was Emmett.

The woman was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. Well, maybe most beautiful _woman_ I'd

ever seen. No one compared to Jasper. She had perfect features like the rest of us, and long,

slightly wavy golden blonde hair that fell down her back. She was tall, 5'8". Gorgeous. She knew

she was beautiful, and she flaunted it. Her name was Rosalie.

The last boy(man) was the only one alone. He was the least muscular of the men, leaner, but still

very muscular, cat-like in a way. He had bronze hair. He was very sad. He didn't like who he was.

He was very lonely. I felt sorry for him. His name was Edward.

The entire family had the same golden eyes as I did in my first vision. _Why did me and this family _

_have gold eyes, but Jasper had red eyes?_Carlilse and Esme were the father and mother figures of

the family, though they looked about the same age as the rest. Esme was very mothering. She

loved every one of her "children."

In the vision I saw them all in a forest. Sniffing the air and running in different directions at different

times. I followed Edward in my vision. I watched him crouch and leep. He landed gracefully on top of

a mountain lion. The cat struggled, but was no match for Edward. He quickly bit into the lion's

mouth and drained it of it's blood.

My vision flashed back to Jasper and I at the diner, right where we left off.

"What were your visions?" Jasper asked.

"Well, coming here and finding you was my first vision. Then it switched over to a family of us.

Five of them. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. They all have gold eyes like me

because they don't drink human blood."

"What do they drink?" Jasper asked.

"Animal blood." I said quickly. Jasper looked shocked, then their was something else in his eyes.

Pleasure, relief. He'd been searching for another way to live. He wasn't happy about having to kill

humans. He tried to hunt as little as possible, which explained the black eyes. He looked so

beautiful.

My vision switched again, back over to the family. I saw me and Jasper finding them, living with

them, adapting to their habits. They were our family now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My visions stopped after that. Only ten seconds had past since they started. I had so much to think about, but first things first. I had to get out of here before I hunted that man.

Part of me noticed that I was on the outskirts of a medium-sized town. I also noticed the man looking at me strangely. I held my breath, scared I would get a wiff of his delicious scent, and darted back into the woods. I knew the man wouldn't see me running fast, he'd just see me disappear into thin air because I moved so fast, too fast for his eyes to catch.

I ran a good two hundred miles before I stopped. I tasted the air first and found no scent. The wind was also still. I sat on the ground.

_What did I just see?_ Visions, apparently. Looks into the future, though I don't know how near or far. I'd said that my visions were subjective, so could I trust them? Would the visions I just saw come true? I'd said what I just saw in the first one was etched in stone, that it would definetly come true. Maybe I should trust them...

_My name's Alice!_ I had a name. Good. I was something.

And Jasper! I _needed_ to find him. I had to. I couldn't live without knowing him. I knew that already. He needed me.

And the family! Was I going to really join them? Me and Jasper? I had to meet them also.

Their eyes! I just realized why their eyes wre gold and Jasper's were red. It was a difference in eating habits. The family drank animal blood. Jasper drank human blood.

I shuddered. The thought of me almost killing that poor, defensless human was unnerving. My eyes _were _golden in my visions, though, so that must mean that I picked up the family's hunting habits. _Maybe I should try now..._

Just as I thought that another vision obscured my vision. It was me, hunting. I found two large bears and finished them off easily. No trouble. I wouldn't run across any human scents. _Good._

I carefully sniffed the air. A breeze came from the south carrying an appetizing scent, not as good as the first scent, but good enough. I ran towards it quickly. The burn in my throat was unbearable at this point.

I saw exactly what I saw in my vision. Two large, brown bears. I crouched and quickly sprang at the nearest bear. He struggled, but he was no match for me. He clawed at me with his enormous paws, but they did nothing to me but shred my dress. His claws felt _soft_ against my skin. I drained him quickly. The blood was warm, wet, but I was still thristy when I was done, and I sprang at the second bear's neck. Not a second had past since I first saw them.

I was still a little thirsty when I was done with her. My thrist was satiated, the burn dull in my throat. I was in control of myself now. I could think.

_What do I do now?_ When will I see Jasper? How long will it be till I meet him? Hopefully not long, I really wanted to see him.

What had happened to me? That question was still unanswered. Why didn't I remember anything? Was this normal? Is this how all things like me wake up? I wish I knew...

My eyes ran over my dress. _Ugh!_ My dress was torn to shreds and covered in blood. I couldn't go around looking like this! Of course, who would see me? I was alone.

I quickly changed the course my thoughts were headed down. I didn't wanted to think about those things. I wondered where I would get new clothes instead, and I had another vision.

I saw myself finding a town, hiding in the shadows, watching the people. Learning what they did, what they wore.

So, which direction should I go? I just picked one, it didn't really matter. _East, I'll go east._ I ran until I came upon the town I saw in my vision. I held my breath so I wouldn't smell the scents of all those humans.

It was a medium sized town, nothing special. There were restaurants, post offices, grocery stores, and others businesses. A store simply titled "Clothing Store" caught my eye. _Humans aren't very creative. I'm sure they could've thought of a better title. _

I stood in the shadows between two buildings across the street from the clothing stores watching the people, mostly women, go in and out of the store. I also watched them inside, through the glass windows. The women walked around slowly, examining every item of clothing that caught their eye. When they got something, they tried it on in a room. If they liked it, they went to a counter. _What were they giving the person behind the counter?_ Oh, that's right. Money. I remembered that for some reason. But where would I get money?

Then I remembered that I could move so fast that human eyes couldn't see me. Besides, I couldn't go in there looking like this. I'd attract too much attention. And I didn't wanted to be around humans too long, it was too tempting.

Right as I was about to go into the store, the sun came out. A sliver of sun hit me. It stunned me. My skinned _sparkled!_ It looked as though there were diamonds inbedded into my skinned. There was no way to explain it. I quickly ran back to the dark forest so that nobody saw me._ I can't go around humans like this!_

And just as quickly as the sun came out, it went back in. _What am I!?! _I didn't really want to know. I pushed those thoughts out of my head.I decided to get my clothes now before the sun came back out again.

I ran quickly to the store and opened the door, holding my breath. The humans would think the wind blew the door open or something. My eyes scanned the room. I would need clothes that would cover as much of my skin as possible. I weaved around the women, my eyes landed on a white sleeveless dress with a longer torso than skirt and I picked up the smallest size. Then I grabbed a long-ish navy blue jacket. I picked up a pair of long white gloves, a blue and white floral scarf, and a pair of brown shoes. I also grabbed undergarmets and stockings. A strange round, brown hat topped my pile. My eyes landed on a rack of books with drawings of women on the front. I grabbed one of each. Maybe they would help me fit in with humans. I could taste the humans on my tongue, it was so tempting. I quickly ran out the still open door. I heard the women just now gasping at the door opening. No more than a second had past.

I zoomed across the street, between the buildings, and into the woods. I came across a stream and decided to stop there. I gasped for clean air and pulled off my shredded, bloody clothes. I was about to put on my new clothes when I noticed blood splattered all over my skin. I jumped into the stream and splashed water all over me, also washing my short hair in the process. I got out and ran in circles a few seconds to dry off.

I pulled on my undergarmets and stockings, then my dress, and the light jacket, leaving it open. I slipped on the gloves. They went past my elbows. Then I skimmed through one of the books and tied the scarf around my neck like the first picture I saw. I slipped on the shoes and tied the laces, and I put the hat on my head. I looked at my relection in the water. _Hmmm...Maybe I should look through those books._

I skimmed through all of them, enjoying it greatly. I tweeked my outfit, pulling my hat down low on my head, adjusting the dress, rolling up the sleeves of the jacket a bit..._Perfect!_

Now I really examined myself in the reflection. My hair looked too fluffy so I dipped my hands in the water and twisted my hair into little spikes like I saw myself in the visions. Yep, that's better. My dress had a v-neck and a drop waist and hit right below my knee according to the books, well, magazines, actually. That's what they said on the covers. The dress was pretty simple, really. I didn't really like simple, I discovered, but it would do for now. The jacket was simple, made of light fabric, hitting two inches below my dress, nothing special. The shoes had a 1 3/4" heel and a small peep toe. I was pretty disappointed in what I picked. Except for the hat. The hat was a lighter brown shade than the shoes. One side of the hat was lower than the other. It had a cream ribbon around it and brown and cream flowers on the ribbon on the lower side of the hat. It was still simple, but pretty.

_Huh. Now what?_

That's when the vision hit me...

_*****Hmmm...Not sure what I think about this chapter. I have a bad case of writers block. I can't think of what Alice would do before she actually meets Jasper. Truthfully, I have no idea what vision Alice is going to have. Ugh. Please be patient with me. Haha!**_

_**Links to Alice's outfit on my profile! The pictures are as close as I could find to what I imagined.**_

_**Please leave reviews! I'd love to hear what everyone thinks!**_


End file.
